Drama Club: Show Choir
by I-Dream-To-Dream1613
Summary: New Directions gets asked to be on a reality show. They have to live in a mansion with another Glee club and prepare for a national, televised competition. The result? Drama, drama, and more drama! Adopted by  PuckleberryFinnx11
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**Hey everyone! This is my first time uploading a story to fanfiction. A friend of mine who is an author on here told me to go online and read her stories. Then I started looking at Degrassi FFs and I got hooked, created an account (hence the username). But then I started reading other ones for things I like. And Glee became my first story to post. I know I'm rambling. This is pretty much a prologue because I gotta get this outta the way. The next chapter should be longer and will be a few months or so ahead when there's more drama. The pairings are for the most part the same as the show. Finchel is pretty much the main focus. OHHHHHHHH and I forgot, I forgot! Wait, what was I gonna say? Oh yeah! I didn't see season 1 of Glee and I think I only saw about 10 or so episodes of season 2. Yet, I'm still addicted and I read all the Degrassi Wiki things and watched Glee-Wind so I pretty much know what happened but if I makle some mistakes then please, correct me NICELY!. This is rated T and it wont be M ever even though it might get closish depending on what you think M is. Sorry, this is so freakin' long. Oh and one more thing (don't hate me!) ****

****Disclaimer: I own Glee about as much as I own Tina's wardrobe; in others words, I wish!****

Chapter 1

Finn Hudson walked into choir room after school that Thursday afternoon for Glee club rehearsal. His immediate reaction was to look for his girlfriend. When he didn't see the beautiful brown waves, he greeted his friends with fist bumps and hugs before settling in a chair. Moments later the Glee club advisor, Mr. Shuester walked in. He greeted the group as his eyes scanned over the teenagers.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked, primarily to Finn who shrugged in response. "Okay," Mr. Shue continued, "who wants to go first today?" Hands shot up around the room. Finn, who normally loved to go up and sing kept his hand down. The song he had planned was for Rachel and she needed to be there to hear it. "Santana, you're up."

The skinny Latina jumped from her chair and walked to the middle of the room, facing her peers. "I'm gonna sing faded by Rihanna." The opening chords started to play and she got ready to sing.

You say you love me

But they feel like words to me

But this just ain't working

Stop thinking

You can run over me

Drifting, settling out to a foreign place

She continued to sing to the first line of the chorus when she was interrupted by the door slamming open to reveal a beaming Rachel Berry.

"Listen up, everyone! This is very important!" Rachel said, clapping for attention as she walked in. Santana, pissed at having been stopped just when she was getting into it swung around to the short girl.

"Listen up, manhands, you can't just come barging in and acting you're the frickin' Queen. So you better sit your ass down and let me finish before I have to go Lima Heights Adjacent on yo-"

Rachel put a hand in Santana's face to stop her. "I have no time to exchange ignorant unpleasantries, Santana. I have great news for everyone!" Santana turned beet red, fists clenched in anger, glaring at Rachel's raised ahnd. A slew of insults in Spanish erupted from Santana's mouth and as Rachel started yelling back she got louder and fiercer.

Puck turned to his left and leaned in towards Finn.

"Better get your girl, Hudson. Before Santana bitch-slaps her," he whispered. Before Finn could get up and remove his girlfriend from harm's way, Mr. Shue stepped in the middle of the argueing girls.

"Okay, Okay! Rachel we want to hear your news, but you're going to have to wait. Santana, why don't you start from the top/", he suggested. The two girls turned away, Rachel pouting and Santana smirking. Rachel, upon noticing that the only empty seat was next to Santana's, walked across the room and settled on her boyfriend's lap. Finn smiled down at Rachel, who, even when seated on his lap, was still shorter than him and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Well, it was intended to be chaste.

"Hey," Santana's voice interrupted, "Frankenteen and RuPaul. Save the PDA for later, I gotta song to perform." When the couple broke apart, she restarted the song. Santana's voice really was beautiful but Rachel was barely paying attention. She was literally bouncing up and down waiting for the song to ended. She probably would have jumped up the second Santana stopped singing had Finn not had an iron grip on her waist. He finally let her go when Santana had taken a seat and M, Shue called her down.

"Okay! You all know the reality show Drama Club, right?" she began. Everyone nodded. Who didn't know Drama Club? It was one of the biggest reality shows of the moment. What the show does is take two clubs of the same kind, theater, art, etc, and put them in a mansion together so that they could prepare for a big competition. And they filmed every second of it. Rachel continued, "And you all know the big show choir competition in Los Angeles, right?" Again, everyone nodded. They had wanted to go but couldn't raise enough money.

"Get to the point, Berry," Puck spoke up.

"I am, thank you very much, _Noah_," Rachel replied primly. "My dads happen to know one of the producers of Drama Club from college. He came over for dinner while he was visiting Cleveland a few weeks ago. The topic of conversation got to my singing and he asked me to perform, which of course I did, but I also mentioned you all. He asked to see or hear a performance of ours so Daddy put in the video of us at Sectionals and he loved it. This morning I got a casll asking New Directions to be a part of the competition and on the show choir edition of Drama Club!"

The entire room sat in stunned silence before erupting in cheers. Everyone was junping up and down, screaming and laughing, hugging and clapping.

"Wait, wait! I have to give you guys the details! There are forms!" Rachel cried out attempting to get everyone's attention only to be cut off by strong arms wrapping around her waist. Finn pulled her in the air and spun her around.

"Tell them later! Let's enjoy it!" he shouted in her ear over the noise.

Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend. She was looking forward to summer.

**Hope you liked! All you gotta do know is review, add this to your alerts and wait for the next chapter which will hopefully be up in less than a week. I have finals going on right now so it's hard. Like, I said before, this is just a prologue! The chapters will be longer and with much more drama. Now they'll be in L.A. for the actual taping of the show. The next chapter starts with them getting on/ stepping off the plane. Suggestions please! Bye my fellow Gleeks! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! I am finally updating after a lot of craziness this week. Finals, class trips, promotion etc but I wont bore with my life. Let's go to Glee! First thank you very much to Gleeky-Gleek. She reads and reviews and she was the only one, so far, to try playing the Quote Game from the pevious "chapter". Just go to chapter 2 and play. You still can if you want to. I'm sorry that I couldn't proof-read becuase I have no tiome and it was either no real proofread and ge the story today or proofread and get it on Monday. I'm not gonna say when chapter 3 will be up but I will ave more time to come on the computer now. SUMMER VACATION! I think thats all I had to say so enjoy the story and REVIEW! How do I kno you'e interested if you don't tell me. If I don't get any reviews, I don't know if I'll continue...**

Chapter 2

Picturesque LA on a beautiful sunny day. Rachel Berry couldn't think of any place she'd rather be. Well, in New York City on Broadway but the City of Angels was definitely a close second. And she couldn't wait to actually get _there_. Not that where she was was something to complain about.

The Fire Network, home of Drama Club, had sent a private jet to pick up New Directions. The plane was bigger than most houses in Lima, complete with two full living room sets with huge flat screen TVs, rows of reclining airplane seats, a stocked snack bar, a private office and two full bathrooms. Artie had alreadt tried to talk the pilot into taking the scenic route past the Atlantic Ocean, through Europe and Asia, and across the Pacific Ocean to California so they could spend more time on the plane. The pilot politely declined and the flight assistant wheeled him back to his friends.

Rachel was extremely happy. She was spending all of this time with her friends- yes, she, Rachel Barbra Berry had actual friends- and amazing boyfriend whose lap she was currently using as a pillow. When they first boarded the plane, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had pulled her to the plush booth in the corner to gossip and plan outfits. They were all in sweats and comfy jeans for the plane ride but had brought a change of clothes knowing that fashionista Kurt would never let them "strut into the land of the fabulous looking like its laundry day." His words. Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie and Lauren had claimed one of the TVs for a video game marathon. Santana, Brittany and Quinn took over a row of recliners for face masks and hateful talk. Mr. Shuester locked himself in the office away from the teenagers. Enjoying their privacy and over-active hormones, the teens started breaking up into couples and finding secluded spaces. Mike, Sam and Artie grabbed Tina, Quinn and Brittany, respectively, leading them to the hidden rows of recliners. By Kurt's suggestion, Rachel got up and led Finn by the collar to an empty bathroom while Lauren and Puck took the other. Santana and Mercedes, both single, settled in for a chick flick with Kurt who was watching half-heartedly, more focused on texting his adorable boyfriend, Blaine.

"I love you, Finn," Rachel whispered to her boyfriend in the airplane bathroom between kisses. He tightened his grip on her waist and picked the short girl up and onto the edge of the counter. At this level he could actually see into her eyes.

"I love you too, Rachie. Forever," Finn responded, stepping in between her legs and wrapping his arms around her waist again." I will never under no circumstance, let anything else come between us. After everything that happened with Jesse, Quinn, Santana and Puck, I swore- I swear- that I will never let anything come between us again. Every time I lost you it felt like I was losing myself. I never want to feel that way again"

Rachel stared up at the tall, handsome boy and wondered to herself how she had gotten to be so lucky. She, the animal-sweater-wearing loser and slushie target, was dating the gorgeous quarterback. Not only was Finn completely popular and quite frankly, out of her league he was the sweetest guy she had ever met.

While Rachel was lost in her thoughts, Finn interpreted her silence as rejection and felt his entire body go weak. Without realizing it, his grip on Rachel slackened some as let out a defeated breath. Rachel was pulled out of her own thoughts when she felt some of the warmth Finn's embrace was providing disappear. She looked up at his crushed expression in confusion. Realization dawned on her that Finn thought she was turning him down. Hurriedly, she scooted herself back into his embrace and placed a hand gently on his cheek.

"Hey, hey! Sweetheart, look at me." Finn raised his eyes back to Rachel's face and she continued. "I love you, you know that. No matter what happens in Lima or LA or even New York, can change that. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what I had done to ever deserve you," she finished with a soft smile.

Finn smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'm the one that should be wondering that. You're amazing, Rachel, beautiful, smart, talented, loving and sweet. You're everything I could have ever dreamed of." With that he leaned in and kissed the stunned and blushing brunette

5 minutes and many heated kisses later, the pair finally broke apart. And only because of a furious pounding on the locked bathroom door. Finn sighed heavily and opened the door to reveal a very pissed Kurt Hummel. Rachel took one look at his angry diva pose of one hand on his hip and a foot tapping impatiently, and knew she was in trouble.

"May I help you?" questioned an agitated Finn.

"No attitude, Hudson," he said before turning to the short girl trying to ease off the sink unnoticed and flashing her a wicked grin. "Rachel, you were supposed to meet me exactly 20 minutes ago. Every second in beauty is crucial and know that you're going to make me have to rush gorgeous, I get complete creative control!" With that he tugged the stuttering and protesting girl out of the bathroom as Finn watched them amused. He blew a kiss at her pleading figure being dragged away from him. It's not like Kurt's actually dangerous, he decided, the worst that'll happen is Rachel will come out looking like a very short runway model and frankly he saw nothing wrong with that.

Finn had never been so grateful to his step-brother in his entire life. Seriously, the world needed a memorial dedicated to Kurt Hummel and by the way the shorter boy winked at him when he and Rachel emerged from the bathroom they were using as a make-over room. Finn barely knew how to describe how Rachel looked at the moment. _Beautiful_ but then again she always looks beautiful. Rachel had started dressing better recently. Not that Finn didn't think she looked adorable in her animal skirts and short plaid skirts but, well, they were in high school. He liked her pretty blouses and skinny jeans better. But this outfit of her now is very new and very, very amazing. Kurt put her in a very short denim skirt with black stitching along the pockets. With it he put a tight pink camisole and a cropped black sweater. He had even made her wear 4 inch wedge heels with fabric straps that wrapped up her calves. Except Finn didn't know any of the fashion terms. All he saw was legs, chest and more legs. Tina had done Rachel's make-up darker than usual with heavy black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, light blush and pink lip stick. She looked beautiful and Finn kept telling her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look, Rach?" Finn asked, leading Rachel up to the mansion they were going to be sharing with New Directions and another glee club for next two months.

The short girl blushed and looked up the boy weighed down by a suitcase, a duffel bag and her multiple pink pieces of luggage. "Several times."

"Not just today", he protested, "every day, always." Rachel blushed brightly under her make-up.

"Hey, lovebirds, let's go!" interrupted an agitated Quinn from a few steps below them. Finn and Rachel were blocking the door, enjoying their moment and the rest of New Directions was waiting to get in.

"Move aside. I wanna see the mansion!" Puck, ever the impatient type, pushed his way past the pair and into the door. The second he passed the threshold his bags and his jaw hit the floor.

The foyer was enough to send the entire group into a stunned silence. The huge room was decorated in modern bright colors with a marble floor, a large retro table in the middle and huge pieces of art along the walls.

"Holy crap! This place is definitely better than the motel," Sam said as he pushed his way through the gaping doors. The rest of New Directions shared the same reaction, to some variation. They were so excited that they didn't even notice the cameras all over the room placed by the Fire Network to capture their reactions. The group traveled the entire first floor and ended up in the open kitchen/living room/dining room, deciding to wait for the other club to get there before they explored the bedrooms. Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt sat themselves on the bar stools positioned against the breakfast counter. Santana and Brittany found a secluded window seat while Lauren and the guys found various places in the kitchen hunting for food.

Suddenly Finn pulled his head out of the refrigerator and turned to the group. "I think we need to start off our time in this house right," he announced only to be met with curious looks from his Glee-mates. He started singing

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight tra-

He was interrupted by several hands covering his mouth.

"No more of that song, please!" Mike said. 'It's great and all but we sing that way too much."

It was silent for a minute before Rachel got an idea. She stood up from the barstool and started walking towards the center of the room.

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)<br>But, hey, give me just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<p>

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<p>

Everyone started getting into it and clapping. Santana and Brittany got up from the couch and the rest of the Glee club moved to the middle of the kitchen with Rachel. Finn grabbed the short girl by the waist and lifted her to the chorus as they started singing together.

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me

Puck and Sam grabbed spoons out of the jars on the counter and started drumming on the counter. Mike jumped up the dining room table and danced. Finn climbed on the island with Rachel and started his part.

Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<br>I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<br>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
>I'll see you when you wash my car<p>

As New Directions danced around the room singing their original song, Rachel jumped up to standing on the counter. They were so busy, they never noticed another group of teenagers, weighed down by luggage, entering the room. The song finished with Rachel belting out a beautiful high note and the performers turned, shocked by the sound of unexpected applause.

"Sorry," said the boy standing in the front of the group. He had wavy jet black hair, bright green eyes and an adorable dimple. And he was staring directly at an uncomfortable Rachel, who was still standing on the counter adjusting her almost non-existent skirt. Finn noticed the boy staring and glared at him. How dare he stare at his girlfriend like that? Like she was a piece of meat or something in a store window. Like he _wanted_ her. Finn was always defensive when it came to other guys being around Rachel because she was beautiful and the outfit Kurt had put her in wasn't helping in the slightest. "We're the other glee club that's staying here, the Sound of Manchester. I'm Damion Smith, the president. You must be Rachel Berry, the president of New Directions.

Damion stepped forward and stuck his hand out to Rachel, who had moved to sit on the countertop, smiling brightly. Finn stepped in front of Rachel and grabbed Damion's hand instead. "I'm Finn Hudson. I'm co-president with my _girlfriend,_ Rachel. Nice to meet you."

Damion pulled his eyes away from Rachel and looked up at the taller boy. 'Nice to meet you too. This is my sister Angela," he said pointing at a pretty girl with the same black hair and striking green eyes as Damion. Other than that they looked nothing alike. She was wearing black cargo pants, a black and red corset tank top and beat-up black converse while Damion had on tan cargo shorts, a green polo and brown sandals. Damion went on to introduce the rest of the group.

Damion pointed at a pretty, artificial looking bottle blonde in a tight tank top and booty shorts. "That's Kimberly."

Next came a perky, if not odd looking, redhead in black skinny jeans, a loose green blouse and gold flats. "That's Jen."

Damion gestured to a cute, gentle looking boy in simple jeans and t-shirt and a tall Asian boy with long black hair, cargos and a button-down shirt left open. "Sasha and Luke."

A muscular, athletic boy in sweats sitting on a chair with a dark-skinned girl in a maxi-dress - presumably his girlfriend - on his lap. "Mitchell and Destiny."

A girl with long brown braids and a cotton sundress, covered in paint splotches and canvas slides stood leaning against a Hispanic boy in jean shorts and a sweatshirt, "That's Alex and Carson."

Damion indicated a tall blonde, beach boy type that Sam, Mike, Finn, and Puck had noticed checking out all the girls. "I'm Kyle", the boy introduced himself. He pointed at a girl in blonde pigtails and a track suit a la Sue Sylvester and a boy in jeans and a Manchester High Athletics Dept. t-shirt. "And that's Spencer and Jake."

"Thank you, Jake, " Damion said tersely, "for doing what I already was."

"You were taking too long. There are lots of people here and we have a lot to…do," the blonde boy said, running his fingers through his hair and practically leering at Quinn and Rachel. Sam and Finn glared at him and exchanged a look with each other, Puck, Mike and Artie. The look said _we need to be careful about this guy._

The New Directions gang introduced themselves. Suddenly the front door opened revealing a huge group of people.

"Hello, everyone!" said a slightly gray-haired man in the front of the group. "I'm Jeb Daniels, the producer. This is the camera crew that will be following you guys. There are cameras in the house that have been taping since you got here but when you go out or have large gatherings, these are your guys." Everyone stood quietly as Jeb talked on and on without taking a breath or letting anyone speak edgewise, "We'll go over everything tomorrow so for tonight just get pick your rooms, get settled and get to know each other. We'll be taping your evening with the house cameras and no crew. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Oh, and your coaches are here."

Jeb and the crew stepped aside letting in Mr. Shuester, who had been moving into his new apartment a few blocks away.

"Hey guys! Wow, this house is great!" Mr. Shue turned to the other Glee club and introduced himself. Damion introduced them all again.

"Oh, here's our coach," Damion said, pointing at the doorway. New Directions and Mr. Shuester turned to the doorway and every one of their jaws dropped. A familiar face that most of them thought, and hoped, that they would never see again, grinned back at them

They were looking into the eyes of, none other than -

**You didn't think I'd tell you right! REVIEW! Until next time!**


	3. Author's Note

I know you guys probably hate just getting an author's note and I hate giving it too you. Just to let you all amazing people know, I haven't forgotten about you but unfortunately, I might not post for a little while. I've started a volunteer job and I've got some things going on so… I actually started Chapter (I think its 3 now right?) And I have like 5 pages written and its barely half-way done. It's very long. I'm having some writers block. I know what I want to happen for the majority of the characters. Don't worry (or don't get excited, whichever way you look at it) this isn't a spoiler, I'm more just thinking on paper…err computer. I have Finchel problem, Quam problem, Problem for Puck (I don't really have Zizes don't really want Zizes) and problem for Kurt. Not-so-problem for Mercedes. Problem for Brittana. I can't think of something for Chang-Chang. Oh, yeah, I decided that since only two people played the quote game and neither one, I'd let Gleeky-Gleek, who has been so helpful choose if Tina would be with Artie or Mike. She chose Mike. I am now open for suggestions on a plot line for Chang-Chang and also one for Artie. Do you want to see Artie get a new girlfriends from the OCs I will be introducing. Maybe have Chang-Chang break-up. My friend tried to get me to make Tina pregnant but I decided against that. Should I do it? Suggestions needed!

About the quote game since I only got 2 answers (thank you very much to those who did) I can't decided if I should close it or leave it open. Anybody else wanna play before I really do have to shut it down because the answers will be obvious? If no one else has played (or won) by the time I post the next chapter (hopefully next week) then I'll let the prize go to the one with the highest score. I realize now that I made this one hard! That means that the plot isn't predictable…yay!

I'm gonna go now and start working on the next chapter for you guys! Thanks for reading and please review or message any suggestions for Artie or Chang Chang, preferably PM..

Until next time

1613 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello fabulous readers! I know that the author's note came up yesterday and that I said it would be a week before I uploaded. You all don't mind me uploading a whole week earlier than i said, right? The reason being that I realized my chapter that would be 16 pages ish wouldn't be able to be uploaded. So I took matters into my own hands and decided to upload what I had written which was 6 1/2 pages. Then Doc Manager wouldn't let me do the whole thing so I'll upload the next part that I wrote which is Sam and Quinn (you'll understand after you read) as another chapter right after I do this. About the quotes game, if you didn't please go back and read my author's note. I said I would give the prize to who had the highest score, well, GenByTheSunrise94 and Gleeky-Gleek, you tied at two right each. What that means,I don't know yet. Also I still need suggestions for Artie and Chang-Chang drama. I'll let you go to the story this time (I proofreaded!)**

**Oh and this is the disclaimer for chapters 2 (i forgot in my rush to upload) and this one which is actually chapter 3: I own Glee as much as I own Mark Salling. I other words: I wish!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"We need to get you situated into rooms," Jeb announced. "Pick someone from your club you'd like to room with. They must be of the opposite gender." He was completely oblivious to the tension radiating between New Directions and the Sound of Manchester's new coach.

"Jesse?" a stunned Rachel finally squeaked.

'Rachel," Jesse said taking a step towards them. His eyes were visibly raking over Rachel's tiny body in that revealing outfit. Finn felt like he was going to kill Kurt. First Jesse, then Damion, then Kurt. Jesse tried to extend his arm to Rachel to either shake hands or offer an awkward half-hug. Neither of which are a good way to great the girl that you used and let your friends egg. Not to mention the girl that forgave you, got back together with you and then kissed her ex in front of you and a packed auditorium. Before Jesse could get any closer, Finn stepped in front of Rachel, his back to the curly-haired man.

"Be my roommate?" he asked Rachel, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

Rachel pulled herself from her shock-induced trance, looked up at Finn and smiled. "Of course." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room, to the foyer where they gathered their bags and then up the steps.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, everyone stared at the doorway the two had passed through. The tension in the room did not leave with them. Mr. Shuester decided to take control of the situation. He turned to the kids and clapped his hands. "Okay guys, pick your roommate and go get your luggage."<p>

Kurt and Mercedes immediately linked hands as did Sam and Quinn, and Tina and Mike. Puck winked at Lauren as she moved closer to him. Santana and Brittany looked at each other sadly knowing that it had to be one boy, one girl. Artie looked between his choice of Brittany or Santana and moved closer to the nicer and easier to deal with blonde. Santana, unfazed by being alone, just stood there. She was happy to get a single room because that meant Brittany and her would have much needed privacy.

On the other side of the room, The Sound of Manchester was breaking into pairs as well. Damion reached out to Angela, only to be stopped by Kimberly taking a firm hold on his arm. Angela simply rolled his eyes and pulled Sasha, who beamed in return, from Luke's side. Luke made his way to Jen who sat, looking arornd slightly awkwardly. Kyle stuck his hand out to Alex with a wolfish grin. She simply scoffed and moved to stand with Carson. Kyle stepped off to the side alone, not letting his rejection show.

"Okay", Jeb started, "one New Directions pair and one SoM pair per room. Santana and Kyle can stay in the two-person room at the end of the upstairs hall. See you all tomorrow." Jeb turned and walked away, once again not giving anyone a chance to speak.

Kyle flashed Santana a slimy grin, raking his eyes over her body. "Shall we?" he asked, sticking his hand out like a gentleman-something he certainly is not.

Santana glared at him, grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her out the door to the foyer. The rest of the Glee clubs followed suit, collecting their bags and trudging upstakrs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Finn managed to get Rachel's obscenely large amount of lluggage and his own up the stairs and into the upstairs hallway.<p>

"Which room should we take?" Rachel asked but Finn didn't even hear her. He was too wrapped up in his own silent panic attack. _Jesse? How can Jesse, of all people, be here!, _he thought, _of all the glee clubs in America it would be his that we have to do the show with. _Finn was certain that fate was working against him and Rachel being together but he just kept remembering what the t-shirt she made for him last week said. Finchel 4ever. _Ugh, and then Damion! This really is Jesse all over again! The captain of the rival glee club, all over _my _Rachel!_

Rachel was very aware that Finn wasn't paying any attention to her. She could barely focus herself. Seeing Jesse, after everything that had happened, had completely thrown her. Part of the point of coming to LA was to get rid of all the baggage of what had happened in Lima. Now, it seemed that one of her largest causes of distress had followed her. _Okay, _she told herself, _I can't let Finn see me get upset. He'll think it's something that it isn't._ She plastered a smile on her face, stood on her toes and tugged on Finn's sleeve, fully aware that she looked like a 5 year old. Finn looked down at her and put a smile on his own face. No matter what was going on, seeing her smile always had that affect on him.

"We should find a room, "she said again.

He looked at all the doors decorated with some sort of pattern until he found the perfect one, "That one, "he said pointing, Rachel followed his finger and her face lit up with a legitimate smile. Finn had chosen the door with the huge gold stars.

"It's perfect," she breathed before grabbing her boyfriend and leading him to the door, leaving their bags at the top of the stairs. They stepped inside the large room and took everything in. Four beds sat equal distances apart along the metallic gold back wall. Above each bed, hung a dry erase board and picture holder, both blank and ready to hold memories. One large side table was placed in the middle of two beds with two lamps and a small box for personal belongings. The other three walls, all painted neutral cream contained posters of other award winning glee clubs. A huge bay window with a window seat took up half of one wall along with floor to ceiling windows. Four doors, presumably closets, took up the opposite wall. A huge black crystal chandelier hung from the neutral colored ceiling, matching the plush black rugs dotting the hardwood floors.

"I'm not a huge fan of all the black, but this room is amazing!" Rachel exclaimed, running around and examining everything carefully. Finn couldn't agree more. Not only was the room perfect, this entire experience was. Jesse and Damion aside, he was in beautiful LA, in this beautiful house with all of his amazing friends and even more beautiful and amazing girlfriend. _Now if only I could get rid of those two_, he thought before catching Rachel by the waist, pulling her down to the nearest bed with him and kissing her.

Kurt and Mercedes

"I can't believe this place!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, "Remind me to video all of this and send it to Blaine!" Mercedes nodded faintly, too occupied with checking out the stairs and upstairs hall for herself. She was looking at the array of patterned doors and not where she was walking, so she didn't notice the huge roadblock in her way until she was tumbling down and Kurt had to catch her arm. She looked down and saw the suitcases that had caused her almost fall. The _pink _suitcases.

"Rachel, "she signed. The two had gotten to be great friends and Mercedes couldn't find it in her heart to be mad at the small brown haired girl.

"And Finn," Kurt said pointing at the dark gray duffel bag and rolling luggage.

Mercedes looked at the doors again and spotted a door covered in gold stars and knew that they were in that one. "We could take it to them, "she suggested, Just then a loud giggle erupted from the room.

"Trust me," Kurt said, "we don't want to know what they're doing in there."

He pulled Mercedes into the room he had already decided would be theirs, the one with the glitter purple door, Perfect for the two fashionista divas.

They had only had time to claim the two beds closer to the right wall and hang up a few of their garment bags when they heard noise outside the door.

"I can't believe you're making me sleep in a _glitter_ room," a grumpy male voice said.

"What's wrong with glitter?' replied a high-pitched female voice. "My God, what's the use in having a gay friend if he's like you!" At the word _gay_ Kurt felt his eyes perk up and shared a glance with Mercedes. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door slamming open. A small, cutely dressed redhead that Damion had introduced as Jen, walked in with a Louis Vuitton carry-on bag in her hand.

"Oh, hi! I didn't realize someone was in here," she said sweetly. "Do you mind if we share the room with you. Mercedes and Kurt, right?" The pair nodded, smiling happily. She was sweet with an attitude, could dress and knew the importance of Louis luggage. They were sure they were going to like her. Jen continued, "Cool! I'm Jen, short for Jennifer but don't call me that. This is-" She turned to gesture to her companion but upon seeing no one stopped talking. "Luke! Get in here!" she called out the open door. A boy appeared struggling with his and Jen's luggage. Kurt and Mercedes immediately recognized him as the Asian boy with looks to rival Mike's. Kurt could hardly believe that he was gay. Sure Blaine didn't seem like the stereotypical gay and Kurofsky certainly didn't but Kurt at least usually got a sense. Luke seemed straighter than an arrow.

"This is Luke," Jen introduced, "although I'm sure you guys already figured that out."

Kurt and Merceds nodded again, smiling their greeting to Luke. Jen claimed the bed next to Mercedes' as Luke put his stuff by the far wall. Jen , Mercedes, and Kurt stocked the closet's with their excessive amounts of clothes and talked like they had always been best friends. Luke pulled a bit of stuff out and lay down on his bed, listening to his headphones, barely saying a word the entire time.

Puck and Lauren

Lauren was excited to see the rooms but Puck was thinking of something else. Sure, the house was great but he was looking forward to what happened on reality shows after everyone moved in. The "get to know each other" session in the hot tub. Puck vowed to make sure that it would take place in the hot tub he had seen through the kitchen window. His goal? To see that punk chick, Angela in a bikini. He wanted to get to know her too, mostly so he could figure out a way to get her to go out with him. She didn't seem like the easy type to get and for once Puck was inexperienced. He had done almost every type of cheerleader, female jock, art chick and even a show choir freak turned hot Jewish American princess. However, Puck could honestly say that Lima, Ohio didn't offer any legitimately tough chicks like he saw Angela as being. And he wanted her for it.

"That one" Lauren said suddenly pulling him from his thoughts. He followed her pointing finger to a door. The door was covered in steel with large bolts binding the sheets together. It was perfect.

"Nice," Puck approved with a cool nod. He grabbed his luggage and Lauren grabbed hers. The rest of the boys had had to try to make it up the stairs with their suitcases and the girls' dozens of bags but Puck had been lucky because Lauren had insisted on carrying her own.

They entered the room and both faces erupted in huge smiles, The room was perfect. Leather furniture, black brick wall, electrical guitars used as art on the wall. It was the kind of room Puck had always dreamed of having when he made it big. Lauren claimed the bed against the far right wall and Puck took the one next to her. Neither of them bothered to start unpacking so they engaged in…other activities until the door opened. Puck and Lauren snapped apart and looked up to see the cute and somewhat mousy-looking boy from Sound of Manchester. Sean? Or Sage?

"Hi," the boy greeted in a surprisingly deep voice. "I'm Sasha. Mind if we share the room with you?" That's right Sasha! He had been standing with the Asian Mike look-alike. Wait, hadn't he become roommate with-

"Move, damn it! It's not like they can say we can't and I would kick their asses if they tried anyway." A strong female voice came from behind Sasha. The boy was pushed out of the way to reveal the dark hair, bright eyes, black clothes and bad attitude that is Angela Smith. _Oh, yeah, I definitely want her_, Puck thought.

"I like her," Lauren said to him, obviously sharing his feelings. Well, some of his feelings. Lauren was completely straight.

Angela overheard Lauren's whisper and turned to the two seated on the bed with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, not mutual," she said coldly.

Lauren started getting up to tell Angela off but Puck stopped her. She turned around and glared at him before exiting the room with a huff. _Great,_ she thought, _I have to room with a complete bitch and Puck won't let me beat the shit out of her. Probably just wants to get in her pants._

Angela looked coolly at the door Lauren had just passed through and turned her back to Puck, unzipping one of her bags. Sasha left to collect the rest of their luggage, Puck took the opportunity to make his move on Angela.

"Since we're all alone, how about we head out? Explore the city and I'll buy you dinner," he proposed, sliding up to her side with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Angela's head snapped up. The dark haired girl looked Puck up and down and opened her mouth to say something. 'I-"

A loud clang interrupted her. A red-faced Sasha stood by the door were he had just dropped a large stud-covered black trunk. "You can't do that!" he sputtered. "I'm Angela's boyfriend." Angela scoffed and turned back to Puck.

"How about you grab a jacket and we'll head out?" Puck asked, immediately assuming that Angela's response was going to be yes.

The girl rolled her eyes, "No way in hell would I go anywhere with you. You can't even afford a decent haircut, how are you going to buy me dinner? What'd you do, shave your head with a fruit peeler? My God, you are so fake."

Puck stood stunned for a moment.

"Could you not ask out my girlfriend right in front of me?" Sasha interjected incredulously.

Angela swung around to him, fire in her beautiful green eyes. "I am not your girlfriend. I don't care what we've been doing this year. You are not, and never will be my boyfriend," she hissed.

Sasha struggled to find words as his face turned even redder than Puck though possible. Puck walked towards the door, stopping to pat Sasha on the shoulder. "You're lucky then," he said to the other boy.

As he left the room, he heard Angela call out after him, "Says the boy that just asked me out!"

Puck turned back to the angry girl and the blushing boy. "Oh, you though I asked you out?" he said with fake innocence. "I just thought that since none of us knew this city we should go and explore. I know how to deal with a bad-attitude so I figured save someone else the hell." He shrugged and walked out of the room without giving Angela a chance to reply.

**Okay now hurry to the next chapter to see Sam and Quinn moving in. I'll having more with the rest of them moving in and, if there's space, the first major arguement**! **Review with suggestions for plot, characters or writing and don't hesitate to PM me, I promise I'll reply! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 3 cont

**Remember I said that this is just the cont of Chapter 3 because I wrote too much and had no space. **

**I didn't own Glee when I uploaded the first part of Chapter 3 and I still dont.**

Sam and Quinn

Sam was completely fascinated by the house. It was definitely a step-up from the motel he and his family had been living in. He had already asked for his payment from the show in advance without his parents' knowledge so pretty soon they would be getting an e-mail from him saying they had been moved into a nicer hotel closer to downtown with a separate room for his two little siblings and him when he gets back toOhio. Quinn thought it was beautiful but it was nothing new to her. Some of her father's family lived in houses as nice as or nicer than this one and she had spent many years of her childhood in them. However, she kept agreeing with Sam when he raved about it, trying to not seem like a spoiled brat. Sam looked around at the upstairs hall with the same admiration he had every other room.

"Which room, babe?' he asked Quinn.

She looked up and down the hall at the various patterned doors. She was almost positive hat Kurt and Mercedes would want the sparkly one and that Puck and Lauren would want the steel one. She was absolutely positive that Rachel and Finn would be in the room with the gold stars. She spotted a door with gentle green and peach swirls and couldn't help but think that it was perfect. She turned to Sam

"Can we sleep in that one, hun?" she asked Sam. He looked at the gentle, feminine door and sighed quietly. He looked down at Quinn's pleading face and sighed again. What he would do for the woman he loved. Sam kissed her temple, nodded and bent down to retrieve their bags. Quinn clapped happily and started making her way to the room, not before grabbing her carry-on and planting a kiss on Sam's lips. _Yeah,_ he thought, _definitely worth it._

They entered the room and even Sam had to admit it was cool. The windows were covered in gauzy whit fabric that let in a breeze. Light floors and walls stood out against the wood frames the four beds and the darker furniture. Beautiful framed pictures of nature hung on the walls. The total affect of the room was so perfectlyCaliforniathat no one could complain that it was too feminine.

Immediately upon entry to the room, Quinn laid out her suitcases and started unpacking. She had brought the second most luggages out of New Directions, bested only by Rachel. Quinn shuddered at the thought of her clothes trapped in her bags for so long. The expensive materials were being suffocated by the leather. She went to the one that held her linen dresses, and started pulling them out, putting them on hangers and putting them in the closet she had claimed. _Ugh,_ she thought inspecting the large crease in her favorite strapless dress with disdain. Sam sighed and got up to help, knowing that Quinn would refuse to leave the room until all of her stuff was hanging or folded neatly.

Quinn turned from the closet for another dress only to bump into Sam, who had a hanger in hand and a smile on his face. "Thanks, Hun" Quinn said leaning in for an appreciative kiss. She got half-way before the door slammed open. Sam groaned inwardly before turning to the door.

A nice looking boy balancing two blue rolling suitcases and several large woven bags struggled his way into the room. He dropped the bags, sighed in exhaustion and wiped his brow before turning to great his roommates.

"Hi, I'mCarson," he said. Quinn introduced Sam and herself. "Nice to meet you both." He pointed at a girl neither Quinn, nor Sam had noticed standing in the doorway behindCarson. ""That's Alex"

Quinn recognized the girl as the hippie chick Kyle had tried to hit on. Alex waved and stepped inside the room to pick up her bags from where Carson had left them on the floor.

"God, Carson, you didn't have to just drop them like that. This is organic bamboo imported from China and hand-woven by village women. Do you know how fragile this is? You could have at least put them on a bed!" Alex complained.

Quinn rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself "Then why didn't you carry your own precious _organic_ bags, Prima Donna?" Sam, having overheard, elbowed her gently. She looked up to see that he was also trying to hold in laughter.

"Sorry, Alex,"Carson muttered, not looking sorry at all.

Carson lay down on the bed next to Sam's as Alex started unpacking. Quinn and Sam continued unpacking Quinn's things and talking between themselves. Ever so often, Alex would glance over at them with disdain. Finally she spoke up. "Are those leather?"

It took Quinn a moment to realize that Alex was talking about her suitcases. She smiled and replied, "Yep, genuine Italian leather.'

Alex's lips curled up in disgust as she walked closer to Quinn. "Do you realize how many cows had to die for those? You're clothes are more important than a life, huh?"

Carson sighed and got up from the bed to stand closer to his friend. "Alex, don't start something," he warned.

"You're one to talk," Quinn said stepping closer to the darker haired girl, "here you are acting all self-righteous and telling everyone else what they're doing wrong when you're carrying around sweat-shop bags." Sam knew better than to try and stop Quinn so he just sat down on the bed and Carson, realizing his efforts were futile, did the same.

"I'll have you know, Little Miss Know It All, that these bags are made in the women's homes and they sell them for money to get out of abusive relationships. They hurt no one," Alex retorted with a smirk.

"Tell that to the endangered pandas who food you're taking," Quinn said, placing a hand on her hips. For a second Alex was flustered and Quinn took that opportunity to continue. "Or are your clothes more important than a life," she finished, mimicking Alex, cocky smirk and all.

Alex huffed and turned back to her side of the room. Carson and Sam looked at each other and shrugged, turning back to Alex and Quinn, respectively.

Sam and Quinn continued to unpack and Carson got up to help Alex. Quinn looked around, realizing she had used up all of the hangers in her closet.

"Hey, Sam," she said," can you see if you can find me some extra hangers?"

Sam nodded and reached into his own closet, pulled out most of his hangers and handed them to his girlfriend.

Quinn took them out of his hand and smiled, knowing she would probably have to ask for more later.

"First, the cows and now she's trying to turn her own boyfriend into her personal slave," Alex whispered loudly to Carson, purposely so Quinn would hear.

"Be nice, Alex,"Carson admonished.

Quinn seethed silently. She didn't want to spend her entire time inL.A., nor did she want to end up on TV, constantly arguing with Alex. Sam laid a reassuring hand on her arm as she gripped the hanger so hard he thought she would break it.

_I'll talk to __Carson__ later, _he decided to himself.

**Well, there you go, Chapter 3 is completely done. Chapter 4 will ahve the rest of the pairs moving in. I'm delaying because I have to decide what the conflict will be with Chang Chang (gimme some suggestions, people! Please) and how that ties in to their roomies. Then Artie and Brittany moving in will be next with Santana and Luke in their two-person room. Then Chang-Chang when I know what to do with that and lastly Finchel gets their roomies. They're last for a reason. Once again, no promises about ot but I type for a little less than two hours everyday and more when I can, ususally I can't though and unfortunately some days i ahve no computer time. So while you pass the time between these updates, play the quotes game and PM or review some suggestions. **

**Oh, and I see some people are worried about a Finchel break-up in the future...MWAHAHA. Sorry, I had to do that. I'll let you all go now and actually publish the whole chapter now. Thank you so much for everything. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Thanks for writing. Sorry for the long wait but a lot has been going on. This chapter isn't really done and I;m not very happy with it but I wanted to update for all of you lovelies! The Mike and Tina part is short but they aren't very important to this story. It'll mostly be Finchel, Quam, Brittana, Klaine and Puck/OC with side other ND charactres and OCs. I have to finish the move ins then I'll start with the dram/argueing/yelling/throwing dshes/breaking hearts/suicide (kidding about the last one!...maybe). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee as much as I own Lea Michelle's voice. In other words; I wish!**

* * *

><p><span>Brittany and Artie<span>

Santana dragged Brittany out of the kitchen and into the foyer to get their bags, leaving Artie to fend for himself. He sighed and wheeled into the foyer. Mr. Shuester showed him the elevator in the house and he was prepared to take several trips up and down with each of his pieces of luggage rested on his lap one at a time. He tried picking up a large brown suitcase and almost fell out of his chair. Next thing he knew, two manicured hands were taking the suitcase from him. His eyes followed the hands to arms wearing dance sleeves, to shoulder clad with a blue tank top, a neck partially covered by a silver choker and finally, up to Brittany's smiling face.

"Let me help you with that," she said, kindly.

Upstairs Santana put down the half of Brittany's luggage that she was carrying. She looked around for her girlfriend and didn't see the bubbly blonde.

"Brittany, where are you?" she called out.

"Down here," the familiar voice called from the bottom of the stairs. Santana was stunned that she didn't notice Brittany slipping away. She was normally always watching Brittany but this time she'd been too busy checking out the hallway. She put the bags down next to where Brittany had dropped her share and headed downstairs.

In the foyer, Brittany stood next to Artie, a suitcase in her hand and a duffle bag on his lap.

"Grab the other one, will you?" Brittany said.

Santana wanted to say something nasty about letting Artie cart his own stuff, after all he has a chair right there, but one look at Brittany's face had her sighing and picking up a bag. Artie smiled at Santana and started wheeling himself towards the elevator. Brittany also smiled at Santana but the girl's smile did something to her that the boy's didn't. It made her heart stop and then start up at twice the speed.

The two girls followed Artie into the elevator. Brittany pressed the up button.

The trio reached the upstairs hallway. Santana rushed out the elevator, desperate to get Artie into his room and Brittany alone with her. She pushed through the first door she saw and after accidentally barging in on Kurt and Mercedes, their roommates and then a few seconds later Sam and Quinn, who were on the opposite side of the room from their roommates. Whatever had gone on in there, Santana knew she would be hearing about it later. Finally, she pushed open a door that had no one behind it. Santana paid no attention to the pattern on the door and Artie knew Brittany wouldn't remember so he made sure to remember the blue and white diamond print. When they entered the room that they thought was empty, the three where surprised to find a couple sitting on one f the beds making out.

"Hi!" Brittany announced, cheerily. The couple snapped apart causing the girl to fall off her boyfriend's lap. Santana recognized them as the lovey-dovey couple from downstairs.

"Hey," the boy greeted, standing up, "I'm-"

"Mitchell!" his girlfriend shouted from where she had been left on the floor. "Help me!"

The boy jumped in surprise, realizing what he had done for the first time. "Sorry, sweetie," he said picking the girl up by the waist and setting her easily on her feet.

'My God, Mitchell, you are such an idiot," she snapped. Mitchell ignored her and turned to the group that was standing in the doorway, gawking.

"I'm Mitchell," he said, stating the obvious. He pointed at his girlfriend," and that's Destiny.'

Brittany introduced them as Santana smirked to herself. Artie thought he heard her mutter something about it being "her destiny to get her ass kicked" and he couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked, innocently.

"Oh nothing," Artie replied.

Destiny rolled her eyes and grabbed Mitchell's arm, turning him away from the three.

Santana set down Artie's bag and went back into the hallway to collect Brittany's.

"Okay, let's go, Brittany," she rushed out, grabbing the other girl's hand.

Brittany pulled her hand out of Santana's grasp.

"Wait, San," she said, "how about you go on to your room and I'll come over later. I want to get to know Debbie and Michael and tell them about McKinley. If only Lord Tubbington was here, he's such a good storyteller!"

Santana tensed at being dismissed. Destiny started getting angry about Brittany messing up their names and Brittany just stood looking around innocently, thinking about her cat.

Artie quickly leaned as close to Brittany as possible to whisper, "Brit, it's Destiny and Mitchell." The girl nodded absentmindedly.

"Brittany, it's fine, I'll stay and go to my room later," Santana said, sitting on one of the beds.

"Really, Santana, go. Meet your roommate, its fun! Brittany insisted grabbing Santana's hand and leading her out the door. She gave the Latina a hug and a Santana quickly pressed her lips to Brittany's.

"See you later," Brittany whispered.

"Promise?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded and linked her pinky with Santana. They leaned in, kissed the other's finger, then kissed each other's lips and parted ways. Santana trudged down the stairs to retrieve her luggage, somewhat dejected by her dismissal.

Brittany slipped back in the door to her room.

"Is Santana gone?" Artie asked.

"Yes," Brittany replied. She started unpacking some of her stuff.

"Did that Spanish girl leave?" Mitchell asked, obviously having not paid attention to the last few minutes. Both Artie and Brittany nodded.

Destiny smirked. "Thank God," she scoffed.

Brittany looked up, understanding that Destiny's tone was not a very nice one.

"Are you talking about Santana?" she asked.

"Yeah, her. God she's such a bitch," Destiny said, causing Mitchell to crack up.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Brittany cried out indignantly, "I love her!"

This caused Destiny to stand up and come closer to Brittany. She chuckled to herself. "You love her, do you? That's sweet,"

Brittany nodded her head and smiled brightly, oblivious to the sarcasm and pure venom in the dark-haired girl's voice. She started to turn back to her bags.

"Dyke."

Brittany froze. She had heard someone say that to her before and at that time Santana had been with her and had jumped on the girl, attempting to claw her eyes out. However, this time Santana wasn't there and Brittany had to deal with it alone. She turned back around to see that Destiny had gone back to the other side of the room with Mitchell. She moved a bit closer to the pair.

"That's not very nice," she said sweetly, "but its okay, you can apologize."

Destiny turned around and looked Brittany in the eyes. "Not likely. What you are is unnatural. Get it through your head, ditz, its _wrong_."

Artie froze in his chair. He knew that the world was about to come crashing down around them. He wouldn't put it past Santana to be hiding outside, listening to the conversation in the room some how, however he prayed that she wasn't so that there wouldn't be a murder in their new room. He watched carefully for Brittany's reaction.. Even Mitchell, who was very used to Destiny's bad attitude, tensed. He wasn't concerned about Destiny pissing off their new roommates since she did that with everyone. He wanted to be able to intervene if anything got violent. Destiny's looks were pretty much all she had going for her and the reason why he even went out with her so they both couldn't afford to have them messed up.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said with a sad smile. Everyone, especially Destiny was shocked by the blonde's words. "I'm sorry that you're so unhappy that you have to try to make everyone else feel terrible. I love Santana and she's a great person. Do you love Michael? I think you're jealous but that gives you no right to act like a total bitch!" As Brittany talked, her voce raised gradually until she was yelling in Destiny's face.

For a while everyone froze. Mitchell was stunned that someone had finally stood up to his girlfriend like that and he found it really…_hot._ Artie was shocked that Brittany had said something that wise. It was rare that she had a real comeback to someone being mean to her and even rarer that it made sense. Destiny's eyes widened, her dark skin turned an eerie shade of purple and her fury overtook each one of her features. Her hand rose into the air. A second before it could come in contact with Brittany's cheek, Artie snapped into action. He pushed his chair forward at full speed, launching himself between the two girls. Destiny had to jump back to keep her stiletto clad feet from getting crushed.

"How about we go check out the pool, Brittany?" Artie suggested, trying to keep the argument from escalating.

Immediately all thoughts of Destiny left Brittany's mind and she nodded excitedly, turning to retrieve her and Artie's bathing suits.

Artie sighed in relief and wheeled himself out the door; Brittany trailed behind him, chattering excitedly.

* * *

><p><span>Mike and Tina<span>

"This place is amazing!" Tina announced excitedly, gripping Mike's hand as they entered the foyer.

"So are you," Mike replied smiling down at the shorter girl. She smiled up at him in return, leaning into his side. She started pulling him up the steps.

"Wait," he protested, half-heartedly, "let me get our bags."

Tina winked at him. "Let's come back."

Those words were enough to have Mike chasing Tina up the stairs, almost running over Santana.

"Careful lovebirds," the Latina warned, teasingly, "we don't need any Asians in diapers running aroud."

The two ignored her, save Tina's slight giggle. Before they reached the hall full of doors, Mike grabbed Tina by the waists and leaned into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and a second later their lips met. He pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss.

Santana laughed from the bottom of the stairs. "No one's in the room with the checkered door!" she called with a final chuckle. With a series of not so smooth movements they busted through the black, green, red and blue checkered door.

5 minutes and a very messed up bed, Tina and Mike jumped apart at the sound of the sound of the door opening. Tina hurried to adjust her shirt and short black skirt as Mike started trying to fix the bed. The door opened all the way to reveal a boy and a girl, both in athletic wear, carting large duffel bags and suitcases.

The girl put down her bags and adjusted her blonde pigtails. She smiled at the two Asian teenagers. "I'm Spencer and that's Jake, Mike and Tina, right?"

They nodded and Mike continued trying to fix the bed sheets discreetly.

Jake chuckled. "No need, man," he told Mike," we know what you guys were doing."

"But thanks for stopping when we got here," Spencer said giving a warm smile to a blushing Tina and a smirking Mike. "I can't even count the amount of times I've been scared by walking in on Mitchell and Destiny." Mike vaguely remembered Mitchell and Destiny as the couple that was all over each other in the kitchen.

"Like that time in the auditorium…" Jake started causing him and Spencer to crack up. Tina sat on the bed with Mike, less embarrassed now. Mike raised his eyebrow at the two laughing teens. Jake and Spencer sat on the bed next to the one Mike and Tina had claimed.

Jake and Spencer abandoned their bags on the floor and Tina and Mike paid no attention to their bags, left on the floor in the foyer. The four teens sat on the bed talking and laughing. They were all relieved to have good roommates, knowing that some of their glee-mates wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! I know it wasn't that great and was really short but like I said I was trying to hurry to update and had like no time. Please please please review. I love them more than Mark Salling's arms and Cory Montheiths face COMBINED!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	7. Up for adoption

**ADOPTED BY PuckleberryFinnx11**

**Thanks so much to her! I've given her all my ideas so don't forget to check out the story when she publishes it!**


End file.
